I Saved The Universe And All I Got Was This Shirt
by Doctor-Strider-Time
Summary: It's just an average day on the edge of a normal city when a blue police box just appears in a house. With it aliens are drawn to the area as they conspire the end of reality as we know it. Of course, the Doctor and his companions aren't going to take this one lying down. With the help of the town, they must save everything. Ten, Donna, Martha, Rose, OC, and then Jack eventually.
1. I'm Sleepin' Here!

DWffchap1 07/24/2012

**The Who. It's taken me over. Someone save me. **

**Well, here I am again, starting another story that I'll probably never finish. Ah well, helps the time pass by, doesn't it?**

**So, enough of that, here I am with another fanfiction involving the Tenth Doctor and some companions of his with a plot ripped straight out of my awkward mind. Here we go, you're in for a ride.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. I am not part of the BBC since I am not even able to drive yet, much less applicable for a job with a major British television corporation. And I'm American too, that makes it even less possible, lol. **

**Allons-y!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

A young girl, about fourteen, sat on her bed with her computer in her lap. The clock nearby her bed read 1:45. She would protest if you mentioned the late time insisting it was eight minutes fast even though that argument is completely invalid since 1:37 is late enough.

She would have gone to bed seven minutes ago but alas, her strange perfection complex (not OCD, no, it's just a mindset, not a disorder she would insist) disallowed her closing the computer screen unless the time ended in a zero or it was a quarter of an hour. It just felt strange to this girl to do anything but this. Everything had to be a pattern or it wouldn't work.

Of course, the state of her room would beg to differ with her perfection complex. If you tried to move an inch you would trip over some stray book, computer cord, stuffed animal, you name it. There was only one distinct walk way in this disaster of a room and that was from her bed to the door. Otherwise you'd have to risk tripping or upsetting some careful stack just barely standing in some random corner of the room.

Said girl sighed at her computer screen. She had nothing else to check but it wasn't 1:40 yet. She would rather go to bed at 1:45, that would be even better. But if she couldn't even make it to 1:40, well, just forget anything else. She had already checked her email three times in the last minute and no signs of any activity on any other site. That's one of the only downsides to waking up ridiculously late and doing the same going to sleep, she wondered.

She snorted at her own silly joke and checked the time again. Apparently three minutes had passed while she talked to herself, good enough. She shut the computer screen and set it down on the left side of her bed. She laid down and shut her eyes, but the fan was cranked up too high.

Of course the air felt wonderful, it was blazing hot for such a temperate area. But the sound, it was annoying the hell out of her. It almost sounded like some kind of rocket was trying to take off right in her bedroom.

She sighed again and slid out of bed groggily even though she wasn't the least bit tired. She stumbled over to the fan cord and stood there, pulling it down. It took forever to slow down once it was on the highest setting. She quite hated that fan and how every time she tried to turn it up or down she's lose feeling in her arm for the next five minutes or so.

Finally the fan slowed down and she lowered her arm, feeling the relief. But as she sat on her bed she realized something, the sound hadn't stopped. Well, the fan sound had ceased, yes, but there was another sound coming from downstairs that was just as annoying.

Feeling quite pissed and blaming the noise on her cat, the girl snuggled back under the covers trying to ignore it. But the sound just kept persisting, getting louder. Now she could make it out, it was a distinct "vwromp vwromp" kind of sound. She wondered how you would even spell it and after lots of pointless contemplating just went with her own dodgy spelling.

Questioning why she even cared about something as trivial as the spelling of some sound, she stood up, slid her glasses on, and made her slow way over to the door. Luckily she had memorized the pathway she made for herself and made it to the door without tripping over a single thing.

She twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open, trying to be quieter than her silenced fan. Her room was getting a bit stuffy after the air was shut off since she always kept her door closed in case of nosy cats or computer clicks drawing angry parents out of their bedroom. The open air, more or less, felt a lot better.

She skipped the creaky top step and treaded lightly on the second, fourth, and fifth steps since they creak as well. As she felt her bare foot hit wood she swore she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Of course, being the curious little bugger she is, she crept down the hallway, eyes glued to the soft light coming from the kitchen the whole way.

"Look, Donna, I have no idea where we are, okay? It's dark, it's not like I have night vision or anything," She heard a man's voice, British sounding almost, whisper. She heard another voice whisper something that sounded like an angry grumble of "Space man...".

Her brow furrowed and curiosity piqued, she took the route through the dining room and to the far side of the kitchen partially hidden by the pantry door (which luckily was opened, obscuring her completely from view) and the fridge.

"Are you completely sure? You sure have some other things under your belt, I was completely sure night vision was up there." A third voice, feminine this time, smarted off. The girl would have snickered if she wasn't dead terrified and not completely sure what that person meant.

"Yeah Doctor, what are you hiding from us?" Another voice snickered. She heard an angry sigh. She tried to inch closer but she forgot about the cat's food bowls, lost her balance, and moved the very loud and creaky pantry door.

"Dammit, I will skin you alive Jaspers and rip that damn door off those loud, stupid hinges..." She whispered to herself, completely aware of the amount of sound she created. She heard a foot shift on the vinyl flooring.

"Is anyone there?" She heard a woman's voice whisper to her, the third voice. She grunted and nodded, realizing her stealth mission wasn't exactly stealthy anymore, nor a mission to begin with but oh well.

She stepped out from behind the fridge and into the soft light coming from the LED lights she forgot to shut off before going upstairs earlier. She saw four people; a tall, skinny man in a blue suit, red sneakers, and gelled up hair; a woman with bright red hair that was looking fairly disgruntled; a woman with blonde hair and a bit of an overbite; and a woman with spiked up dark hair that looked quite neutral in the whole situation. And behind them, to her continued, was an old fashioned British police box.

"Uh, yeah, just to get this little conversation started, what the hell are you doing in my house with some big-ass police box? I mean really, this isn't some lame episode of Star Trek here guys. If you want to annoy someone in the middle of the night, I got the perfect candidate for you, just next door. They'll love a few weirdos in their house in the middle of the night. Just fabulous." The girl rolled her eyes as she began to rant into oblivion. She stopped when she realized no one was trying to get her to shut up. She was so used to that, she was a tad taken aback when no one shushed her.

"Um, yes. That's nice. We can be leaving just now if you want," The red haired woman started, making her way back to the police box and getting ready to open the door before the man stuck out his arm and stopped her. He whispered something to her and she reluctantly turned back around from the box with an annoyed sigh.

"Actually, we won't. Sorry to be intruding. Just checking something out. Ah, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose," the man calling himself 'The Doctor' pointed to the blonde woman who waved awkwardly, "Martha," he pointed to the spiky haired woman who gave a small smile, "and Donna." He motioned to the red haired woman that was blowing at a strand of her hair moodily. "We're, um, here to fix the plumbing." He flashed a piece of paper at the girl.

She put her hands on her hips and surveyed this alleged Doctor. "Mmhmm." She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I'm my Uncle Joe who doesn't exist and I'm here to screw your heads on right. Look here buddy, I'm not taking any of this plumber bullshit, ya hear? Why would someone need a plumber in the middle of the night, huh? And what sort of plumber wears a suit, drags a police box in, and needs backup? On top of that, my mom fixed that problem with my toilet last week. Any excuses to cover that one up?" She growled, feeling pretty proud of herself. She made it all up as she went, something she was quite good at. Memorization definitely wasn't her thing, but impromptu was all hers.

"Backup?" The three girls chorused, all not too happy with getting called sidekicks by a teenage girl. "I beg to differ, missy," The red haired woman started but the Doctor cut her off.

"Look, fine, boy you are a tough one. Would you believe me if I told you that the universe was at stake?" He asked. The girl stood a minute, considering the thought. After a minute or two she said,

"Hmm, well either I'd slap you over the head with a conveniently close by frying pan and call you a nutter or possibly force you to let me in on such a conspiracy. I love conspiracy theories. So...fine then. I believe you. But only on one condition, you tell me how this would all go about getting destroyed and such." She said, making the British party nod and inwardly question why they were taking orders from a completely unarmed, defenseless, and harmless fourteen year old that just happened to not believe the old psychic paper trick.

"We'll tell you later." The dark skinned woman assured.

"Yes, right now there's other things to tend to. Just a few questions...first of all, what year is it and where are we?" The man inquired. The girl gave him the strangest look.

"Oh geez, I shouldn't have believed you, you obviously escaped from the medical facility just a few miles away. How you dragged that police box that shouldn't even be anywhere around here all that way is beyond me, but fine, it's 2012 and you're in Baltimore, Maryland." The girl said, staring down the group apprehensively as if they would jump on her any second.

"Oh, I see, thanks for that..." He muttered, obviously lost in thought. "Next question, who exactly would you be?"

The girl wondered if she should tell this man, but something about him just assured that she should, so she decided she would, shoving the thoughts of creepers and stalkers out of her mind. "Shay Nelson, why...?" She nervously shoved a strand of light brown hair behind her ear as a force of habit. The man's mouth opened and he just nodded, drifting back into his thoughts.

"Well since I told you my name, why don't you tell me all your real names, no fake stuff, got it?" Shay demanded, stepping closer to the group. "And while you're at it, tell me why you're here. And what's with all the 'fate of the universe' talk? It sounds like it's right out of some kind of bad sci-fi movie."

"We told you, I'm Martha Jones, that's Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, and that's the Doctor." The woman claiming to be 'Martha' repeated, elaborating a bit more this time.

"Oh yeah, sure. I may believe all the girl's names," Shay then pointed an accusing finger at the only man in the room. "But you, that's a pretty stupid name, bro. You can't literally be named the Doctor." The Doctor grinned at this and shook his head.

"Well of course I can, you obviously need to get out more." He smiled, waving a disapproving finger in fake disappointment. Shay huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ah, well this is all fine and great, but we don't want to go waking up your parents, Shay, do we?" Rose asked, hearing a shift of weight upstairs. Shay's eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to push everyone back into the police box. But when she went to open the door, what was behind it made her eyes widen even more.

"What. I don't even. Mind. Gone. Nothing makes sense anymore." She muttered, quickly closing the doors and stepping back from them as quickly as she could.

* * *

**I think that's probably good enough for a first chapter, don't you think? Well, please tell me what you think of Shay so far. I already have started to seriously cement the plot for later chapters so keep reading back and check for my generous amounts of foreshadowing, like every Doctor Who story should have!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Mint**


	2. Awkward Intros

**Well here we are again with this story and a whole new chapter! Now we'll start to be getting somewhere. Or, at least a bit closer to somewhere than we were previously. We're still pretty far off, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and I am definitely not the BBC. If you think that I am possibly the BBC, I think you may need to get a doctor check for head trauma of some sort.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Oh yeah, knew that was going to be a bit of a problem, people always react badly to it." The Doctor mused, tapping his chin with his finger. "This is my TARDIS, or my spaceship, so to speak. It travels, well, through all kinds of things I guess you could say. And the other advantage as you've already discovered, it's bigger on the inside."

"W-What?" Shay stuttered, going all the way around the TARDIS and opening the door up again just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. It still was huge and alien on the inside but still a small, blue, perfectly normal police box on the outside. This almost completely baffled her since she always needed an explanation for everything. If there was no explanation then it didn't exist to her. "But, this makes absolutely no sense! This isn't scientifically possible, you're not scientifically possible! None of this is!" Shay waved her arms around to exaggerate her point.

"Well that's where you're wrong. It is completely scientifically possible. Far from impossible, just highly unlikely." The Doctor grinned as Shay just gaped at him, wondering how in hell he was doing...any of this, really. "And before you say that it contradicts physics I'll have you know I know everything there could possibly be to know about physics, _ever_. My ship exists on two planes of existence and some other big, complicated concepts that you don't care about most likely."

"Oh Doctor, just get to the point before you break her." Martha said impatiently. He nodded and took a step closer to Shay making her raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"What point? What do you want? What's all this about the universe ending and all this crazy, apparently 'highly unlikely' science contradicting feats of...whatever is going on?" Shay demanded once more. Rose stepped next to her and looked the tall girl right in the eye, as they were about the same height.

"Look, there's some aliens that really could do some serious damage, probably end the universe in all aspects of time if they wanted, lurking around here. The Doctor picked up a distress signal originating from these exact coordinates about a week from now telling us to travel back a week from the time the call originated from, now, and talk start fixing everything from there. It also specifically directed us to talk to you, Shay." Rose explained. Shay frowned at her.

"Well I have no idea why anyone would want you to talk to me, I'm only some awkward nerd that's smart enough to stay away from weird things like this." She said, backing up a bit. "But, if you can give me proof that this is truly happening, I'll help you to the best of my ability."

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, and Donna all smiled and breathed a breath of relief. "Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Glad we got that out of the way. Now, as the proof you asked for, step inside the TARDIS and we'll show you." The Doctor opened the door again and everyone climbed in. The Doctor slid over to the controls, set a couple of coordinates, and seconds later they appeared on the street corner outside Shay's house.

"Whoa, what?" Shay breathed as she pushed the door open, taking in the sight. She really was on the corner and she hadn't even stepped out of the door of the house! "Alright, if that's possible, probably everything else you're describing is." Everyone grinned in victory. "But, I'm still skeptical, so don't get any funny ideas. I got my eyes on you." She jabbed to fingers at her face and then towards the time traveling group. "And to keep my eyes on you, you're going to be as close to me as possible at all times, okay? And since I'm guessing this whole saving the universe business is apparently going to be taking about a week, you're going to need a place to stay. And a job, to blend in for surveillance or something. I guess."

"Oh well we can just stay in the TARDIS. It has bedrooms." Martha said. "But you're right, we will need surveillance. Do you have any ideas of what we could be doing with that?"

Shay smiled knowingly. "Oh yes I do. I'll tell you in the morning after you explain. Just teleport me or whatever into my bedroom so I can get some sleep, goddoggit." And with that the group climbed back into the TARDIS, went back to Shay's room where she said that she'll just tell her parents it's just a joke prop for her Theater Arts class so they can store it in her room, split up into their respective bedrooms, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, at about eleven in the morning, Shay woke up slowly. She stretched and made her slow way out of bed as usual. She was mulling over some strange dream she had had the night before involving something about plumbers and police boxes...

She was rudely startled into reality when she noticed that the very real TARDIS in her bedroom proved that the last night's events had as far from fiction as the fact that she just woke up. She pinched herself a couple times and after rubbing the now red spot on her arm she was completely convinced that she was either completely out of her mind or some serious shit was about to go down.

Just as she was about to open her door and lazily stumble down the stairs for some what was left of the morning television, the door of the TARDIS sprung open. Shay jumped at the sight of the Doctor's grinning face.

"Uggh, isn't it too early in the morning for smiling? It looks like your lips are going to split in half or something..." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes and letting go of the doorknob.

"I agree with you there," Donna said as she pushed past the Doctor and left the TARDIS, looking quite groggy as well. "I'm surprised I'm even standing before having my coffee." Suddenly she lost her balance over a stack of notebooks set in the middle of the room. "What were those doing there?" She shouted.

"Oh geez, uh, nothing, nothing..." Shay said, suddenly waking up as she shooed the notebooks into a dark corner of her room. Donna raised an eyebrow while Shay just smiled sheepishly and kicked them farther out of sight. "They're nothing, just forget they even exist..." No one could know about her creepy fanfictions. No one.

"Holy-You really need to do some cleaning up around here," Rose said, poking her face out of the police box. "I can't even see the floor!" Shay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I really don't want to get in conversations about the state of my room," She grumbled. "My mom nags me about it everyday..." She added in an undertone. "Let's just go downstairs. Mom and Dad are out shopping for trees for some landscaping project they're working on so we'll be alone for the next six hours or so."

After Martha exited the blue box, everyone followed the small trail of barely visible carpet out of the door and down the stairs to the first floor. Shay led them into the family room. She took a seat in her favorite tan leather rocking chair, the Doctor took the black leather chair with the foot rest, and the three women all smushed themselves together on the bright red couch.

Shay pulled out a tiny note taker's notebook from nowhere, flipped her bed-head bangs out of her eyes, whipped out a pen, and crossed her legs therapist style. "Alright, let's get down to business. First tell me exactly who each of you are. I mean to the very finest detail. And don't lie, I can smell fear." Of course the last sentence was a joke, but the hard look in her eyes said that she still wasn't to be messed with. The Brits again questioned why they were taking orders from a fourteen year old, but in all courtesy, obliged.

Rose went first. "Well, I'm Rose Tyler, nineteen, from London, ah..." She paused. "I guess that's it. Not much to say really." Shay scribbled a few notes on her notepad, flipped to a fresh page, and gestured to Martha.

"Um, Martha Jones, twenty three, also from London, and I guess I'll just throw in I'm in the medical field and have dabbled in some military operations just as a fun fact. That's pretty much me in the smallest nutshell." Martha said, thinking off the top of her head. Again Shay scribbled down the notes as fast as she could and flipped to a new page. She then pointed to Donna who seemed a bit grumpy.

"Do I have to?" Shay gave her the 'of-course-you-do-so-suck-it-up' kind of look. Donna sighed angrily and started to speak. "Donna Noble, from London, and I'm in my thirties. You're not getting any more out of me until I get some coffee." Shay pointed to the half-full coffee pot still on the counter, left there by her parents. Donna's face instantly lit up as she got up.

"Wait, where are the mugs?" Donna asked, scanning the many cabinets that coated the kitchen's walls. Shay pointed to the mid right cabinet on the left wall and Donna reached up to get a mug. She quickly poured herself a huge cup, draining the entire pot. She made her way back over to the couch, looking much more content.

"Now Mister Suits, let's hear about you." Shay said, pointing her pen at the Doctor. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eternally raised eyebrow lowering a bit as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I am the Doctor as you well know. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS. And, I'm the last of a race called the Timelords. That's all I'm going to say for now, we'd be here all day if I continued." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation, but nonetheless adapting as usual. Shay scribbled this down skeptically.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Okay. Got it. But still, Timelords, isn't that name just a tad cocky?" She said, trying not to snicker. "I mean really, it's not like you really have complete control of the entire time stream, like, ever." She said. She paused when no one was laughing and instead giving her a much more serious look. "Wait, you can't be, like, seriously serious, right?" More serious looks. "Okay, geez, got the message. Complete lord of time, got it. You don't have to keep staring me down, it's sorta creeping me out."

"So, what do you need this information for?" Martha asked, looking a tad skeptical herself.

"Glad you asked. But I was going to tell you anyway, so, yeah. I first need to know if you're legit or not. You seem pretty legit, so I'm cool with you guys. Second, it's mainly for finding what kind of surveillance you'd be best for. Martha, from your medical experience, you might be able to fit in with my mom's work. She works at the college and hospital a few miles away helping residents. Maybe, since you already have a medical degree, could go in as a doctor for a project? You could dig up some serious dirt down there, it's conveniently right next to the main city so you'll have lots of information circling around." Shay suggested. Martha considered the idea and nodded, feeling that it would work pretty well from Shay's description.

"I've worked as a temp, what could I do?" Donna asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Shay sat for a second, thinking of possible outcomes for a temp sort of job.

"Well...I guess you could work downtown in an office building or something. They're hiring temps all the time." Shay thought out loud, she really had pulled that one right off the top of her head. Donna nodded and took a sip of her coffee, just barely not tipping the whole thing down herself. "Rose, what do you do?"

"I've worked in a shop, I've been a lunch lady once," She grimaced at the memory of that creepy oil and weird chips. "I've been around quite a bit you could say."

"Huh. You're a bit tougher. I'm kind of running out of ideas..." Shay tapped the pen on her chin a couple times and looked at the fan rotate a couple times. "Maybe you could go down to the library and use their computers to do some research. The IP address is the same for the whole library so it'd be harder to track you down if you were surfing in more high security areas." Rose considered it and decided she liked the idea. She nodded, all eyes then roved to the Doctor.

"Hmm, where would an alien that knows everything there is to know about space, time, and the universe fit in on a surveillance mission in 2012 conducted by a fourteen year old..." Martha mused, inwardly snickering at how silly it sounded.

"I've been a physics teacher before," Said alien contributed. Shay's eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh yes, oh yes, this is perfect. My physics teacher is going to be out sick for the next week with pneumonia or something and I heard they still hadn't found a sub Friday at school, oh yes this will be great." She grinned devilishly, eyes twinkling.

"That could work!" The Doctor said, normal grin plastered on his face once again. "Looks like we're ready for some sneaking around and clue gathering, huh team?"

* * *

**Oh boy. This won't end well.**

**Well, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! I seriously can't wait to start writing their antics but all that must wait. It's still Sunday and I haven't even given the slightest hint about who they're up against and of course there's always the battle plan. All of this and more will be waiting for you next update!**

**Please review, I really would appreciate it!**

**~Mint**


	3. Furblesnicket

**And here we go again. More of this. Yay.**

**Just as a note, I'm writing this all ahead of time so I'm not going to be responding to reviews through this. It'll be through PM and just in my own head if it's an anonymous review. So actually, at the moment in time I'm actually writing this, I have no idea if this has any reviews or alerts at all. So yeah. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer (I really don't want to keep doing this, but oh well :I): Doctor Who and all aspects of the show are owned by the BBC. I am not the BBC. I am just some lonely nerd that sits around and cranks out this stuff for fun.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"So...do we even need a plan?" Donna said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I mean all we need to do is sneak around a bit, check up on suspicious people, the usual stuff, right? It doesn't sound that hard."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Donna. There always has to be a plan, no matter how fragile it may be." The Doctor said, grinning. "Of course I may seem like a bit of a hypocrite saying that with all my 'as-we-go-along' sort of strategies, but they're still plans nonetheless."

"I got a plan." Shay spoke up. All eyes locked onto her since hey, they've got nothing to lose anyway. Might as well listen to some kid, she seemed intelligent enough. "Well, uh, first you guys need fake names. I'm guessing you've run into these aliens before if this all goes by the plot of some sci-fi show, so you need at least some kind of cover. And I really don't think the school board will approve some guy claiming to be seriously named 'the Doctor', no offense."

"None taken," The Doctor said good-naturedly. "And you're right, we've most likely run into these aliens before. But the problem is we have absolutely no idea who's behind this and so far have no leads. That's why we're going undercover here."

"Well. Alright then." Shay said. "Then...does anybody have any ideas for names?" No one spoke a word. "Crap, I suck at making up names..." Shay muttered.

"I majored in medical sciences, not in writing and that sort of thing, sorry," Martha apologized, smiling sheepishly. Rose just shrugged and Donna took a sip of her coffee. The Doctor, of course, was lost in thought. Everyone just sat a minute, trying to think of names that didn't sound completely and utterly stupid before Shay finally spoke up.

"Agh, I'll have to get out the ol' name generator site I see..." She said, sliding her computer sitting on the coffee table over to her chair. She placed it on her lap and began to scroll through her bookmarks. Finally she arrived on the name generator. "Okay, this thing is really screwed up, so don't expect any amazing names, guys."

She placed the laptop back on the coffee table for everyone to see. "So who's going first?" Rose asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"I nominate the Doctor." Martha said, reaching across the table and lifting the Doctor's arm up for him. Shay snickered and changed the setting to male name and hit generate. The result was...interesting.

"Jay-chee-ro Brown? What?" Shay exclaimed, taking a closer look at the screen to make sure she read it right.

"That's not how you pronounce it at all..." Rose snickered. Shay rolled her eyes and muttered 'whatever', hitting generate again.

"David Tennant, that sounds normal enough, I guess." Martha said, reading the little box. The Doctor smiled approvingly, liking his new alias.

"I'll go next!" Donna said through the coffee mug still up against her face. Shay switched the setting to female and hit generate. "Alansialy Furblesnicket? Is this thing out of it's hard drive thing?" She exclaimed in a near spit take, taking a closer look at the name as Shay fell out of her way and onto the floor, laughing.

"Oh man that's rich..." She gasped. "Furblesnicket? What kind of last name is that?" She giggled again, sitting back up and hitting generate. "Oh, Catherine Tate, that sounds a lot less entertaining. Oh well."

"Now that's a name, not some jumble of nonsense like that last one was." Donna sniffed, taking another sip of coffee. Everyone but Donna sniggered into their hands, the effects of 'Furblesnicket' still not completely wearing off. Donna rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, you lot. It's not that funny."

"I beg to differ..." The Doctor muttered, grinning widely. Donna rolled her eyes again making him grin even wider.

"Okay Martha, you next." Shay said, clicking the generator once more. "Ginny Snape? If that's supposed to reference Harry Potter, then that's _the_ crackiest shipping I've ever seen in all my days." Everyone just stared at her. "What? You guys don't know what shipping is? You know, I'm not going to even explain, you don't want to know." Shay clicked it again. "Freema Agyeman, wow, that's exotic."

"Hm, not as bad as Furblesnicket," Martha giggled, Donna rolled her eyes for the third time. "But I like it. I'll go with that one. Okay, Rose, on to you." Shay clicked generate once more, the results popping up.

"Amy Pond? As if, that sounds Scottish or somefing." Rose said. The Doctor shrugged while Donna snorted into her coffee. Shay clicked the button one more time. "Oooh, Billie Piper, I like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it." Rose said, smiling and pointing at the screen.

"Well, that was a lot more amusing and quick that expected." Shay said. Suddenly the phone rang. Everyone except Shay who was well used to having the phone ringing off the hook almost every waking -and non-waking- hour of the day jumped slightly. "Lemme see who that is..." She droned, stomping over to the kitchen where the closest phone happened to be. The caller ID read "Yasmin" and Shay instantly picked it up, forgetting about the strange company on the other side of the conjoined kitchen and family room.

"Hey bro!" Shay said into the speaker.

"Oh hi." Her friend Yasmin said from the other side. "I was just calling to see if we could do something today. Since we're going to have that sub in Science for the next week and then all that strange stuff that's been going on lately I was thinking we could get together and I dunno, like talk about it or something."

Shay's eyes sparkled and her mouth upturned into a devious smile. "Oh yes, this could work. You can come over here, my parents said you could on a note they left me before they went plant shopping. And I have some visitors that you may want to meet,"

"Really? They better not be dirty hobos or something because I'd beat the fudge out of you." Yasmin warned making both of them laugh.

"Oh, well you'd be a very bad, bad girl." Shay giggled as both of them rolled their eyes at their own stupid inside jokes. "But seriously, will you? I think you'll find this interesting,"

"Alright, fine. I'll be over in about thirty minutes. Well, that is if I can wake my mom up and she doesn't 'sleep-slap' me again. You know, I'm starting to think she's never actually sleeping and she's only in a dormant mode but she has full control over her body or something. I don't know..." Yasmin trailed off dramatically. Shay snorted.

"Well have fun with your dormant mother. I'll see you in about a half hour?" She asked. After having it confirmed as a yes the two girls hung up on their respective phone lines.

"So what was that about?" Rose asked. Shay tried to hold back laughter at the thought of her very strange friend and replied,

"That was my friend Yasmin. She was asking if we could do something today and I told her she could come over here and talk to you guys. She's pretty clever, I think she could help you people out. That is if she's willing to help. But don't worry, she'll warm up. Maybe." Shay said, drifting off a bit at the end sounding very doubtful.

"Weeee-llll, I dunno, I don't want to get too many people involved, and you're just children...I don't want you getting hurt." The Doctor said. Shay sighed.

"Oh come on, really? Do I look like a child to you?" She moved her hips and neck around in a circle, waving her index finger. "Well, okay, I do look like a child, but still. You need help and we're going to help you if you like it or not, capiche?"

"I just don't want to endanger you or your friend. So I'll make a deal with you, you two can help us out with the strategizing but the moment things get dodgy, you two will run. And when I say run, I mean run and don't look back for anything." The Doctor said, his tone changing very suddenly from what seemed to be his normal cheery one to an extremely serious one.

"Alright, fine. But we'll probably have to start running well before that, we're not exactly Olympic champions, if you catch my drift." Shay said, waving her hand as if she was trying to drive the uncomfortable conversation away. "So, question," Shay said, changing the subject. "Are we going to tell Yasmin, my friend, you guys's real identities or whatever? I just want to know so I don't end up being the one doing the awkward revelation on accident like in those bad soap operas where Jimmy's son actually is Joe Bob's mother who was adopted by Sally May in the future or something confusing and pointless like that."

"I can't see why not," Martha said. "She's going to be helping us so hiding something would not be the best idea." Everyone nodded in approval.

"Okay, so that settles that then. Now we wait." Shay said, plopping back down into the rocking leather chair to wait for the next half hour. "Anybody up for shitty cartoons?"

* * *

About a half hour of Spongebob re-runs later, the doorbell rang. Shay popped up and ran down the hall, leaving wrinkles in the rug in the hallway behind her. She unlocked and opened up the door to reveal her African-American overall complete bestie ever, Yasmin.

"Hey yo," Yasmin said, stepping inside and waving to her mom from her car before Shay closed the door. The sounds of British accents drifted in from the nearby family room. "Wait, is that British accents I hear?" Yasmin questioned, starting down the hallway for a better look. She was greeted with the sight of our favorite time traveller and three of his many companions.

"Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, this is Yasmin. Yasmin, this is the Doctor, Rose, Martha, and Donna. I'm Shay, obviously. And that's my cat Jaspers, apparently." Shay introduced everyone in the room, pointing to each one. Yasmin waved awkwardly to the British group and they all waved rather happily back. Shay's aforementioned cat rubbed himself against Yasmin's leg, making her smirk down at the Bengal kitty.

"Wait, you have a cat?" The Doctor asked, looking quite a bit disgruntled. Shay nodded slowly. "Oh joy, I am _not_ a cat person..." He muttered. Shay puffed her lip out, frowned, and shooed Jaspers away from the main room and up the stairs.

"So...why am I in a room with a ton of British strangers again?" Yasmin said to Shay who just grinned deviously.

"You'll find out. Doctor, if you would start the long and confusing explanation..."

* * *

**-About 45 grueling minutes of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey conversation later-**

Shay and Yasmin just sat, openmouthed, brains utterly shot from the information overload and all the paradoxes, anomalies, and complete perspective on the multiverse changing tidbits of information.

"Oh Doctor, you broke them," Martha sighed. "You really shouldn't have gone into detail on that paradox machine..."

"Yeah, and all that load on parallel worlds probably didn't do 'em much good." Rose commented, waving a hand over the two girls' fields of vision, receiving no response. Donna shook her head.

"That's no way to wake them up. You have to be forceful." She got up and moved in front of the two teens. "OI! YOU LOT! GET THE ROCKS OUTTA YOUR EARS AND PAY ATTENTION!" She shouted at full force, nearly making the whole house shake. Shay and Yasmin awoke with a start and clapped their hands to their ears almost instantly.

"Ow, geez, rude much!" Shay said, glaring up at everyone else.

"My eardrums will be avenged..." Yasmin muttered in her most sinister voice. Everyone sort of stared at her for a second, making her blush heavily. "Oh did that slip out? Silly me." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"...yes, quite. Now do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." The Doctor changed the subject to one much less hearing and/or brain damaging. "Oh look at me, rude and not ginger. Ah well." He snickered to himself.

"Yeah, we do. We have pretzels, apples, peaches, strawberries, other pointless fruits, pears," Shay listed. The Doctor cringed at the last one. "What could it be this time?" Shay put her hand on her hip.

"Oh sorry, don't mind me, just being rude again. I hate pears is all." The Doctor grinned. Shay rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Well what do you like, oh mighty time traveling hobo? I mean that's really all you are, a space hobo. In a police box. With the word tard in it." Shay started the rant on but stopped, noticing how she was getting ridiculously off topic.

"Well I do like myself a good banana..." The Doctor mused. Shay chucked a whole bunch of them toward him from the counter.

"Here, have these, nobody eats them around here anymore. I like em really green so those are past the due date for me." Shay said as the Doctor ripped one off and peeled it. Shay passed Yasmin a peach, threw an apple at Martha, flung the thing of strawberries at Rose, slung the pear at Donna, and took the bag of pretzels for herself.

"Strategies. What of em." Yasmin said through bites of her peach. "We're supposed to utilize our resources with this kind of thing, right? So we have a tard box, some crazy space hobo, three of the hobo's lady friends, two nerdy teenagers, some Star Trek style screwdriver that could kill a dog, a whole lot of ridiculous people scurrying about these burbs, and absolutely no leads on who this possibly green-man threat could be. Let's get down to business."

* * *

**Oh boy. Just kill me now for introducing another OC, kay? Don't worry, the main story will lie with the Doctor and his companions, these OCs will just sort of nudge them to the problem/solution is all. I'm trying to steer them as far away from Mary-Sueness/blandness as much as possible.**

**Now, with that beautifully crafted last sentence, they come up with a plan. But of course, we don't know the plan until it unfolds. So here we are, about to watch it unfold.**

**Oh won't this be fun.**

**See you next time!  
**

**~Mint**


	4. Surveillance School Edition 1: Physics

**La de daa, here we go with this one again. I'm trying something, like I stated before, with the whole writing chapters ahead of time and frankly, it's working out pretty well for me. Well, at least from my standpoint. Which is probably a couple months before of yours. Who knows. :I**

**Anyway, enough babble, onto the point of the author's notes, if they even have one. Since we never truly fully hear a Doctor Who plan as they usually are supposed to surprise us I guess, we're going to start surveillance. Oh boy. This will be very, very fun.**

**Disclaimer: Well looky here, I still don't own Doctor Who. Real shocker isn't it. This will be even more of a shock, the BBC owns it. Omfgwhat.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Right then. Mornin' class." A certain tall, skinny man in a blue suit, red tie, and red converses said, setting an awkward briefcase down on his desk at the front of the class. "I'm your substitute for the week, Dr. Tennant." He reached for the black Expo marker and scrawled his name on the white board. Everyone whispered amongst themselves, eyeing the man strangely. The Doctor grinned down at the class.

A fairly chubby boy with a pretty messy hair cut raised his hand. The Doctor pointed in his direction. "Yes, what is it mister...?"

"Eugene, Dr. Tennant. I'd like to ask, are you British?" He asked with a smug smile on his face, as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Shay, from the back of the class rolled her eyes at her sworn arch-nemesis. That kid had no idea what he was talking about, as far as she was concerned.

The Doctor noticed Shay's rude gestures at the chubby boy from the back, grinned with a hint of smirk in her direction. Before anyone could notice, though, he moved his attention back to Eugene. "Ah, yes I am. I was born there but I moved here a few months ago. Actually, as a matter of fact, I got my teaching degree at Oxford." The Doctor lied through his teeth, smiling the whole time. Eugene nodded like he knew exactly what the Doctor was talking about.

"But anyway, off the questions of my nationality, where are we today..." 'Mr. Tennant' muttered halfway to himself, tapping his finger on his chin. "Ah yes, physics. Phyyyyyysics. Okay, I'm not going to start with that, since I'm getting deja vu here...but right then, physics." He rambled, making the whole class snicker not all that discreetly. Shay and Yasmin giggled from the back of the room, knowing almost exactly what was in store for the entire class. "What do we know about physics?"

A freckled girl with short, bright orange hair shot her hand up from next to Yasmin. The Doctor pointed to her. "Um, well, it has to do with forces and matter and that stuff, right? And doesn't it involve space too?" She stuttered out, still thinking about it halfway through the statement. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, exactly, perfect, err..." He said, indicating he wanted her name.

"Oh, uh, Sandra, sir," She said, putting her hand back down.

"Ah yes, Sandra, wonderful, nice name. Anyway, before I ramble about the name Sandra, I'll just tell you one thing, you forgot one thing. Time." The Doctor said, writing time and space on the board. "Now, before I go really in depth with this, I'll just tell you this isn't going to be any ordinary Physics lesson. We'll get to the normal, boring stuff later. Right now, and probably over the next few classes, I'll be explaining to you how the universe, or should I say multiverse, works."

All that statement got was long, confused, open mouthed stares. And a few mutterings of questioned sanity, of course.

"Right then, not the reaction I was expecting..." He muttered, looking slightly disappointed. "Ah well, you'll warm up once I get started. Now. Imagine this...is our universe." The Doctor drew a circle on the board. "Now, imagine this is time." He drew a ton of squiggly lines all around and inside the circle. "Because really, from a non-linear standpoint, time isn't a just progressive line of cause and effect. In reality, it's actually a big ball...of wibbly wobbly...timey wimey...stuff." Of course, this gathered many a snicker.

"But then, we also have space. Space is what's around all the wibbly wobbly timey wimey rubbish. Space is what keeps all the timey wimey there, and time is what keeps all the spacey wacey there. If you removed one, that would cause the whole universe to collapse, including all the universes around and connected to it. Then that would cause a whole domino effect that would completely destroy all of creation." The Doctor paused to catch his breath as everyone took in the information with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Then that brings me to the multiverse. There isn't just one universe, oh no, there are more than you can even imagine. Every single little decision we make creates a whole 'nother parallel world, inaccessible unless you cross the void." The Doctor drew a ton of circles around the first one and then colored in the space between them. "The void is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Some people call it..." The Doctor paused, trying to find a word to replace his language. Getting fired on the first day for foul language isn't just bad, it's downright embarrassing. "Hades. Yes, Hades. It's virtually incrossable, but of course that's because no one's tried. No one actually has officially tried until hundreds of years in the future, but of course that didn't turn out well, did it..." The Doctor began to ramble, forgetting he was in front of a class of twenty five or so very confused children.

Shay facepalmed, there he was going on about time travel. She was going to be surprised if they even lasted a day. But of course, she was wrong since she barely knew the Doctor and all the tricks he has up his sleeves. She raised her hand and without waiting for him to call on her she began to speak.

"Um, Doc-Mr. Tennant, shouldn't we be getting back to the lesson?" She stuttered, forgetting the alias. Geez, her friends were right, she does have memory issues. It's quite pathetic she actually forgot _that_ which she helped come up with. She shook it off, feeling her face got hot from embarrassment. She really got embarrassed over the littlest things as well.

"Ah yes, thank you..." The Doctor said, smirking slightly at his playing dumb. Shay smirked back.

"Shay, _sir_," She said, putting the slightest pitch change on 'sir', joking around. Luckily no one else noticed otherwise they would have a pretty awkward situation on their hands.

"Yes, thank you Shay." He smiled, turning back around to the board. "Right then, where were we...oh yes, the void. So that leaves us at this question. Is space and time travel possible?" The Doctor posed to the class, making everyone whisper to each other in argument.

Now it was Yasmin's turn to go ultra-nerd-force-one on everybody as she did occasionally. "Um, sir," She started, raising her hand. The Doctor nodded to her as a signal to continue. "My name is Yasmin, just to clear that up first. But about your question...I believe it is, but it would require technology so advanced that we may not have access for decades, even with how fast our technology is developing. Yet this would depend on other factors, like which way you would be traveling and how far." She said quietly, being shy, as usual.

The Doctor gave her one of his broadest smiles. "Brilliant, great observation Miss Yasmin! You are correct, it does- I mean would depend on that. Great job!" He said, catching himself mid sentence. Yasmin awkwardly shifted around, half bowing her head at one point, thanking him with an even quieter voice than before.

Just as the Doctor opened his mouth to dive into another fit of technobabble, the bell rung. "Oh, it seems our time is up for this class. Wow, that went a lot quicker than I would have expected...anyway, have a nice day, I'll see you all tomorrow!" With his parting words, everyone made a mad dash to the door, pushing to get out of the narrow door frame. Shay and Yasmin, however, hung back.

"Nice one Doctor, you slipped up a couple times with the whole 'not from this time period thing', but you did a pretty good job overall." Shay said, nodding in approval. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, addressing her condescending tone.

"Oh cut it with the 'higher-than-thou' stuff, bro. 'T's not cool." Yasmin said, face having a fake serious look to it as she elbowed Shay's ribcage. Shay narrowed her eyes at her friend before they both burst out into spontaneous peals of laughter, making the Doctor roll his eyes.

"Oh you two run off to your next class before you're late, people are starting to stare," He said, beginning to shoo them out of the classroom.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Shay asked. "I mean, you are an alien and all dealing with American middle schoolers. Are you sure you can handle it?" The Doctor gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"I've dealt with things far worse than a few rowdy teenagers, I'll be fine. Now run along!" He laughed, shoving them out of the classroom. The girls started running down the emptying hallways to their next class, giggling quite loudly all the way down. The Doctor let a tiny grin slip it's way onto his face, thinking of his own childhood. Before it could get painful, however, he shook it out of his head and sat back at his desk. He had a planning period next leaving him time to get cracking on the actual purpose of him being here in the first place. But what he didn't notice was the cliched shadowy figure, watching their whole conversation from down the hall way before sprinting off in the opposite direction of the girls.

"Now, let's see what information I can get today..." He muttered to no one in particular, cracking his knuckles, and leaning into his school provided computer. After logging in without the need for sonic help, he instantly started sifting through the hard drive, wondering what could be looming over them...

* * *

**Okay, not too much of a cliffy ending, but I guess it was enough of one for you to want more. Right? Well, that's considering you even like the story, but whatever.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**~Mint**


	5. Surveillance Medical Edition 1: Unlikely

**I'm baaaack~ A bit of a lag since I got a bit tired of waiting, posted the chapter I had in my docs anyway, and got just a tad behind. I now have nothing pre-written, but will cram the crap out of myself when I'm not studying for French or doing Algebra homework. Which is probably almost never. Seriously, my Algebra teacher just loves to pack on the homework. And I'm working on a non-fanfiction book as well which I am seriously stressing over since I can't seem to think of any plot ideas that aren't too close to already existing ones, or maybe I'm just over thinking it. Yeah, probably that last one.**

**But, aside from my ever-growing schoolwork and book planning, I will try my hardest to update this (and all my other stories), even though like 2 people are reading this specific one. I don't really care that the numbers are so low, though, I seriously enjoy writing this story. It may get more popular later on, who knows? One can only hope.**

**Oh, and one more note, I have almost no knowledge in the field of medical terminology, so if I get something wrong, either disregard it or correct me politely, please. I don't plan on being in forensics or anything involving medical stuff so I'm not exactly reading up on my lingo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, that is full property of the BBC. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Martha walked briskly down the huge university campus, heels clacking on the pavement and white coat billowing behind her. It was pretty windy that day and she did all she could do to keep the little strings of hair out of her mouth. She really hated it when she found little strands coating her tongue without her prior awareness.

She was heading down to the West Campus Intensive Care Ward where the medical branch of the university was placing bodies with strange symptoms for training and professional diagnosis. She, of course, was going in as a student. It was the easiest way to get in since she was nearly qualified, but just far away enough that getting placed in a real surgery instance by accident would not end well.

All she had needed to do was get her old ID from back at the Royal Hope Hospital, tweak the name and some of the credentials, and she was in. She had a perfectly legitimate story too; she was Freema Agyeman, a foreign exchange student from the Royal Hope Hospital in London. She would be in town for a week with a program that helps students better understand other cultures and how other hospitals work. It was the perfect plan. No one would ever suspect a thing, or so she hoped.

As she finally, after twenty long minutes of walking, Martha made her way up the stairs of the West Campus. She flashed her ID badge at the security guard at the door who let her in with a tight nod.

"G'day ma'am." He muttered, opening the door for her. She smiled at him and continued past, not wanting to be late. The head of this diagnostics investigation, Dr. McFadden, instructed them to be there no later than 10:00 on the dot and no earlier than 9:45. It was 9:56 and Martha had just about four minutes to rush up to the elevator and hope it isn't too full.

Martha nearly ran down the hallway, slowing down a bit whenever someone passed. She had some dignity left. A few people nodded towards her, trying to avoid awkwardness by recognizing her, and she just smiled back. She had no idea who any of these people were, but if she was going to do this surveillance thing right, she was going to have to find out.

Sighing with relief, she finally stopped in front of the lift doors and pushed the up button. Luckily, the elevator was almost completely empty, save for a couple of nurses headed towards the Emergency wing. They were all going to the seventh floor while Martha was venturing up to the second.

Being closer to it, the lift first stopped on Martha's destination. She gave a polite wave goodbye to the nurses in the elevator and stepped out. Now she had to find room 218 in two minutes or she was toast. Good thing she didn't take the elevator on the opposite side of the building or otherwise she'd have to do a lot more walking.

After a near full-out jog down the narrow hallway, Martha all but burst into the ward filled with Dr. McFadden's diagnostics team. The whole group turned around and a couple arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ms. Agyeman, good timing, ten o'clock exactly. Please come join us." Dr. McFadden, a nice woman with calm, blue eyes, greeted Martha and motioned for her to come join the rest of them. The medical student hurried over to the back of the crowd and stood next to a tall man with light blonde hair.

"Hey, nice one." He whispered to Martha, poking her on the shoulder. "I'd have to say that was a record for best timing ever. Oh, by the way, I'm Anderson, Anderson Blake." He stuck a furtive hand out below his lab coat where the mid-lecture Dr. McFadden couldn't see. Martha took it, grinning.

"I'm Freema Agyeman, nice to meet you. I just transferred from-" She began but was cut off by Anderson.

"Royal Hope Hospital for a week for some program, yeah, I know. McFadden briefed everyone on it before you came in." He told her. "So, what's London like? I heard it's supposed to be great, all those castles everywhere and all." Martha had to do everything she could to keep from laughing.

"Oh, believe me, it's not what I'd call beautiful. It is if you like gas and huge masses of sweating, tired people, though. Absolutely breathtaking." She snickered. Anderson put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing too loudly, but he didn't do the greatest job. Everyone in the class turned around to look at the pair of them.

"Agyeman, Blake, I sincerely hope I'm not interrupting anything. Now if you'd please go out of your way to listen to what I'm explaining about this case, that would be fantastic." McFadden said, sharp tones becoming quite obvious. Martha nodded sheepishly while Anderson gave her an apologetic shrug, followed by a silent snicker.

"Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was telling you about the symptoms these patients have been displaying. All of them appear to be in a comatose like state, but yet, they appear to be conscious. Brown, what would be making them seem in a non-comatose state?" The professor posed to a student.

"Well, they appear to be muttering something incoherent while moving their fingers in the same pattern, over and over again." Brown answered, pointing to a patient occupying a nearby hospital bed. The professor nodded and resumed her lecture.

"Yes, they do seem to be making patterns with their fingers, good observation Brown. But back to the speaking part, yes, they are definitely moving their mouths in what seems to be word shaping. Yet not in any language we recognize, correct?" She asked. The whole class, not really sure what to say, just nodded anyway so their teacher could go on speaking.

Martha, however, was getting increasingly intrigued by this turn of events. Unconscious, yet having traits of a conscious person. It was completely baffling to her. She had a feeling even the Doctor would find this exceedingly strange.

After a couple more sentences Dr. McFadden let them break off into pairs and each take a patient to observe for the next twenty minutes or so. Anderson and her partnered up and made their way over to the nearest open hospital bed.

Martha, remembering the day that she was whisked off onto the moon in a hospital, picked up the patient's chart. She smirked to herself, wondering if it was going to start raining randomly again. Of course, it didn't.

The patient's name, according to the chart, was Mrs. Miranda Bard. She had been admitted into the hospital the end of the week before when she had apparently fallen ill in the middle of a class she was teaching. She had displayed symptoms such as extremely high fever, hallucinations, strange mutterings, and eventually falling into the comatose-like state she shared with the rest of the patients in the room.

The suggested diagnosis on her chart was insanity, but neither Martha nor Anderson thought this was what was really going on with Miranda. Anderson suggested she might have contracted some kind of new or mutated disease, but Martha thought otherwise. She just agreed with him, however, to avoid having to explain her much more outlandish, yet much more probable theory of this not being of terrestrial origin.

"Well, should we take her readings now? Other than heart rate, the monitor's not showing anything." Anderson suggested, moving closer to the patient. Martha nodded, moving so she was standing on the opposite side of the bed. "I'll take her temperature while you check the heart monitor."

As Anderson stooped down over Miranda Bard's unmoving form, Martha looked to the little screen that was positioned right next to her. The readings were not normal. Her heart rate would be racing almost as fast as the Doctor's one moment and would go down to a near flatline the next. She couldn't manage to wrap her head around how this woman was still alive.

"She's freezing cold!" Anderson exclaimed, his hand clamped over Miranda's forehead. Martha's eyebrows raised and she pushed her colleague's hand off before replacing it with her own. She frowned, her forehead wasn't anywhere near chilly even, Miranda was burning up!

"Really? She feels like an oven to me." Martha said, Anderson looked at her with utter confusion. Suddenly, Martha's eyes widened. "No wait, she's cold now, like you said! This is making almost as little sense as her readings on the heart monitor!"

"What were those?" Anderson asked. Martha motioned to the monitor behind her. After a couple seconds of staring, Anderson's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, this is making absolutely no sense at all. This should be impossible!"

"No, not impossible, just highly unlikely." Martha muttered, corners of her mouth twitching a bit into an awkward smile. Anderson gave her a look not too much different from the one Martha herself had given the Doctor when he spouted that for the first time.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked her. Martha's awkward mouth twitch turned into a full-blown smile.

"Oh, just a friend I have, it's nothing." She said. Anderson seemed to shrug it off and went back to the patient's chart. "Are you getting anything else from the chart?" Martha asked him. He frowned at her, looking up from the clipboard.

"No, just more nonsense about insanity. Really, I think whoever wrote this report is insane, if you ask me." He commented, throwing the chart down on the bed. Martha laughed.

"Yeah, maybe one of the patients in here wrote it!" She said through a fit of giggles, making Anderson join her. Dr. McFadden noticed this and they both stopped swiftly, but still snickering quietly at each other as they continued to give their patient a full examination.

All of the sudden, Martha's eyes widened to full size as Miranda's eyes flew open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Anderson did a double take, ensuring he didn't just see something. Screams rang out across the ward as all the patient's eyes shot open and each one sat up all at the same time.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW." Each patient's voice rang out in perfect unison, each one's tone exactly the same. Anderson picked up the clipboard and brandished it outward like an old lady about to hit some burglar with her purse. Martha's eyes were fixed upon Miranda Bard as each of the patients outstretched their arms forward.

* * *

**Oooh, bad cliffie! But seriously though, that was a really sucky cliffhanger. :I**

**I really loved writing this chapter for some reason, I don't know why. Maybe's it's just because of some of the foreshadowing I put in here. I still haven't thought all of it through completely, though. But, I'll be sure to update soon with more from Martha soon,**

**~Mint**


End file.
